Thermos bottles are now widely used indoors and outdoors. To attract customers, thermos bottles are made in a vast array of beautiful shapes and to facilitate the use by users, thermos bottles with a pump were developed. But the suction tube of the latest pump-type thermos bottle is fixed and the user must hold the bottle when pumping, though it is more convenient than pour-type thermos bottle. In view of this, the inventor studied diligently with a quiet mind and developed the portable thermos bottle with retractable suction tube.
The feature of this bottle with a retractable suction tube is that it is very easy to consume the beverage in the bottle only with one hand.